This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Femoral condyles of the knee joint may require repair or replacement for a variety of different reasons, such as due to bone degradation or a focal defect. Osteoarthritis is a relatively common condition that results in bone degradation. A unicondylar resurfacing femoral implant would be desirable to address these conditions. Because these conditions may worsen with time, it may be necessary to replace the resurfacing implant with a full unicondylar implant, such as the Oxford® Partial Knee by Biomet of Warsaw, Ind. Both the resurfacing implant and full unicondylar implant typically articulate with a tibial implant. A unicondylar resurfacing implant that can articulate with a tibial implant of a full unicondylar implant, such as the Oxford® tibial implant, would therefore be desirable because such a resurfacing implant would eliminate the need to revise the tibia, which will advantageously conserve bone. The present teachings provide for unicondylar resurfacing femoral components, assemblies, and methods that address these issues and needs, among others.